When I'm gone
by Yeziel Moore
Summary: One-shot sobre la historia de Esme. Solamente Esme y Carlisle. TODOS HUMANOS.


**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**La historia es producto de mis delirios. **

**.  
**

_Bueno, este One-shot no nació como tal, sino como una historia independiente, pero a medida que la iba escribiendo no podía dejar de pensar en que, ciertos aspectos de la trama, me recordaban un poco a la historia de Esme. O tal vez mi mente me jugó una mala pasada e iba imaginando con esa base. _

_Lo cierto es que después que la terminé se me ocurrió la idea de adaptarla para que fuera un One-shot de Crepúsculo. _

_**Advierto** que me he inventado algunos nombres, también ciertos hechos y que la época en la que la historia ocurre es la actual.  
_

_Y esto quedó. A ver que opinan ustedes..._

_Yaiiel_

* * *

**When I'm gone**

**.  
**

Ella no era la clase de persona que aprobara el suicidio.

Por el contrario, siempre había considerado la acción de quitarse la propia vida como una pobre y fácil decisión de esquivar y acabar con los problemas. Una cobardía. Así lo consideraba.

Nunca había sido una chica fuerte ni destacable en ningún sentido, pero siempre había creído que con la suficiente decisión, voluntad e ingenio, cualquier problema podía ser solucionado. Ella, como cualquier persona, había pasado por momentos difíciles, momentos que le habían arrebatado lágrimas y noches de sueño, mas los había superado a todos siguiendo su propia consigna.

Tal vez fuera éste conocimiento lo que la cegó, impidiéndole conocer otras facetas de sí misma. O tal vez el causante fuera simplemente el egocentrismo característico de la raza humana. Yo no lo sé y seguramente ella tampoco lo supiera. Sin embargo, llegó el día en que descubrió cuan errada estaba, cuan ciega, cerrada e insensible había sido. Pero es como dicen: _hasta que no te pasa no lo sientes, y hasta que no lo sientes no lo comprendes._

Así que procederé a contarte esta historia. La historia de una chica. La historia de la dulce Esme.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Como ya he dicho, Esme no era una chica destacable a simple vista. "Una más del montón" hubiera dicho ella. No consideraba de ninguna manera que su ondulado cabello como caramelo y sus ojos como miel fueran bonitos, o que su piel suave y clara fuera hermosa. Más bien te hubiera dicho lo opuesto y te hubiera mirado como a un extraterrestre si hubieras intentado rebatírselo. ¡Si lo sabré yo!

Pero volviendo a lo nuestro… sumaremos a éstas características algunas más para completar nuestra descripción. En el momento en que el hecho que describiré en breve ocurrió, ella tenía veintiseis años, era una joven delgada y esbelta, de estatura promedio (1.65 diría yo).

En cuanto a su personalidad, ya habrán notado que la autoestima no era su fuerte, más bien diría que una que otra dosis no le hubiera hecho mal. Era una muchacha tímida y reservada. ¡Pero que esto no los engañe! Era todo lo opuesto a la sumisión, tenía una personalidad y un genio que, inevitablemente, te derivaba a compararla con la pólvora: inofensiva pero capaz de explotar con intensidad de ser necesario… o al menos eso creían todos cuantos la conocían.

Más allá de lo que ella dijera o creyera, Esme era especial a su manera, eso lo verán muy pronto.

Sin embargo, antes de ir a por el relato que, como lector, estas esperando, me veo en la obligación de referirme un poco a su vida. Tanto porque sino no comprenderás lo que te contaré, como también porque esto es en honor a esa persona y no querría saltarme los hechos que, en mi opinión, importan. Que se le va a hacer, aquí yo soy el narrador así que hago lo que quiero, pero prometo no aburrirte.

Ella nació y vivió su infancia en una familia normal, con un padre y una madre cariñosos, que la amaban y complacían, sin olvidar reprenderla cuando se lo merecía.

Desde aún antes de caminar ella conoció a los que serían, desde entonces (y no miento), y hasta ahora, sus inseparables amigos: Carlisle Cullen (no se lo que piensen pero pobre chico, casi comienzos del siglo XXI y con ese nombre), y Catherine Evans, también llamada Cath, o cariñosamente Cathy. Francamente no se lo que tenían en mente los padre de éstos tres niños, mira que ponerles esos nombre de novela del siglo XVIII. Aunque bueno, eso poco debería importarme, ¿cierto?

¿Dónde iba? ¡Ah, si! Su infancia. Bien, Esme fue el centro de las atenciones y desvivires de sus padres hasta la edad de seis años, que fue cuando nació Elizabeth (me abstendré de comentar esta vez). Esto no significó que sus padres la desplazaron, no sean mal pensados. Por el contrario, el amor y la dicha agrandó sus corazones y todo esto lo volcaron en sus tesoros, sus hijas.

Eran, en pocas y simples palabras, una familia feliz.

Vivían honradamente y, aunque no pasaban estrecheces, tampoco les sobraba el dinero. Tal vez de ahí aprendió nuestra chica el sentido del ahorro y el valor del dinero, y comprendió, observando su felicidad y la de su familia, que lo material es importante pero ni de cerca comparable a los sentimientos puros y sinceros.

La infancia, el jardín de infantes, la escuela, el primer diente caído, miles de juegos, travesuras y porrazos. Sonrisas y miradas cómplices. Todo estuvo ahí. Y todo eso lo vivió también junto a sus amigos, quienes eran parte indispensable de su familia, así como ella de las suyas.

Sin embargo, como ya he dicho, ella tuvo momentos duros y desesperanzadores que superar, y el primero de ellos llegó, tal vez, demasiado pronto…

El primer año de secundaria concluía y se acercaba el típico viaje de fin de curso, donde irían a unas preciosas y turísticas montañas que quedaban cerca de la pequeña ciudad donde vivían. Y por supuesto, nuestros tres mosqueteros estaban apuntados y más que ansiosos por partir. Uno casi diría que eran presos viendo acercarse su libertad.

No entraré en detalles sobre el viaje pues, como todos pueden suponer, fue maravilloso e inolvidable, lleno de momentos felices, risas, juegos y algún que otro tropezón ocasional, y no fue sino hasta el último día que llegó la noticia, aquella que sacudió por primera vez el corazón de Esme con una herida tan profunda y dolorosa como solo aquellos que conocen semejante agonía pueden comprender…

Su familia, su adorada y amada familia, había desaparecido. Así es, todos habían fallecido, específicamente en un incendio que se llevó su humilde casa además de sus vidas y las de tres familias vecinas. Su adorable y amorosa madre, su, algo estricto pero comprensivo padre y su pequeña y mimada Lizzie de solo siete años. Ninguno tuvo oportunidad alguna, y el único posible consuelo para un alma rota como la de Esme fue el saber que todo había ocurrido tan rápido que seguramente ni siquiera se hubieran despertado.

¿Cuántas veces las preguntas "¿Por qué?" "¿Por qué ellos?" "¿Por qué no yo también?" habrán pasado por su mente? ¿Cuántos "y si" y "podría haber hecho" habrán asaltado su ya emocionalmente cansado cerebro? Por desgracias esas respuestas fueron de las que quedaron embotelladas para siempre en su corazón, y ni siquiera sus amigos, y hermanos en muchos sentidos, las supieron jamás.

¿Una gran suerte o una suerte infernal? Muchas veces me lo he preguntado al repasar esta trágica historia. Unos dirán una cosa, otros, algo diferente. Lo cierto es que no hay respuesta correcta, solo la _más_ correcta.

Lo totalmente cierto es que ese significativo hecho marcó un abrupto "antes y después" en su vida.

Su personalidad cambió para amoldarse a la nueva y horrible situación en la que había caído. Si antes era reservada, ahora era introvertida. Si alguna vez sonrió sinceramente, ahora lo hacía para no preocupar a las personas que apreciaba más que a si misma, es decir, sus amigos y su tía, la cual era ahora su tutora legal. Por fortuna, Amanda, que era como se llamaba la tía, vivía en la misma ciudad, de modo que no fue necesario pasar también por una mudanza y otras muy dolorosas, aunque no tan permanentes, despedidas.

He dicho que era una chica especial, ¿no es cierto? Pues no mentía, lo era. Aunque ella misma no lo supiera, era internamente muy fuerte y, a pesar de que, lógicamente, nadie la preparó para lo ocurrido, tenía todas las herramientas para salir de las aguas de la desesperación y la tristeza que la cubrieron. Y lo hizo. Flotó primero y nadó después. Lenta y tortuosamente, pero salió, y lo hizo con su propia fuerza. No quiero con esto insinuar que sus amigos se dieron a la fuga ante la adversidad, por supuesto que no, todo lo contrario. Carlisle y Cathy, más que nunca, estaban a cada segundo junto a ella, apoyándola, dándole tanto ánimo como podían. Pero no era suficiente, por el simple y sencillo hecho de que, nos guste o no, hay cosas que solo nosotros podemos hacer por nosotros, muy a pesar de la ayuda que nos ofrezcan de corazón.

Tampoco quiero ilustrar a Esme como una _super woman_ porque no lo era. Era humana e insegura, tanto o más que todos. Incluso podría ser que más, ya que su propio sentimiento de culpabilidad la ataba a su pasado. Ni siquiera la idea de haber perdido a toda su familia de la noche a la mañana y de que no los volvería a ver, fue tan devastadora como la culpa. Perdonarse a si misma fue, sin duda, su verdadero reto. Perdonarse por no estar allí con ellos, por no poder haberles dicho adiós, ni haberles dicho cuanto los amaba y extrañaba.

Culpas sin sentido, sin pies ni cabeza, pero culpas que ninguna persona puede dejar de sentir, aún si la cabeza le dice una cosa, el corazón siempre dictará la contraria.

Pero había algo que ella tenía de su parte y es su personalidad. Ella _realmente_ era una chica buena y amable. Siempre procuraba el bienestar y la felicidad de sus amigos y si eso implicaba el suyo propio, bienvenido sea.

En mi opinión, es estúpido, pero así era ella: bondadosa, amable, protectora. Hubiera dado con gusto su vida por la de sus seres queridos, y es por eso que puedo suponer que le afectaron tanto tantas cosas.

Cuando la vida retomó un cursó normal fluyó como agua en un río sin obstáculos. Terminó secundaria, preparatoria y estudió diseño de interiores en la universidad, así como cursos sobre restauración. Pronto, muy pronto, comenzó a trabajar ejerciendo la profesión que la apasionaba y para la cual era excepcionalmente buena gracias a la particular mezcla entre sensibilidad y sentido práctico que poseía.

A sus veinticuatro años tenía ya una vida cómoda, arreglada y, cualquiera diría, perfecta. Mas había algo que Esme sentía que le faltaba, y a ese algo lo ansiaba cada día.

Supongo que, a estas alturas se estarán preguntando que podría haber pasado para que una vida como la de ella llegara al punto en el cual comenzó nuestra historia: el suicidio. Pues definitivamente _algo_ pasó y ese _algo_ lo describiré prontamente.

Ya me han escuchado mencionar que había algo que nuestra protagonista ansiaba, algo que solo había presenciado y que quería conocer: el _amor_. Ella lo había visto todos los días en los ojos de sus progenitores y creyó poder reconocerlo al verlo. No hubiera sido mala idea de no ser porque debía _sentirlo_, no _verlo_.

Fue así que poco tiempo después se enamoró perdidamente de un hombre joven llamado Jason. ¿Bonito no? Al menos así se veía, tan _real_ era que incluso sus inseparables amigos se lo creyeron. Porque, ¿quién no se enamoraría de una joven tan adorable como Esme? ¿Como podían dudar de un sentimiento tan puro? Porque lo era, al menos por una parte.

Por el bien de su amiga callaron las pocas dudas que tenían y la apoyaron incondicionalmente, como siempre hicieron. Así eran ellos, los tres mosqueteros, "uno para todos y todos para uno", porque no crean que solo Esme tuvo problemas en su vida, claro que no, solamente ocurre que esta es _su_ historia.

Algunos meses después los novios se comprometieron y casaron. Una boda algo rápida diría yo y cualquiera con un mínimo de sentido común, pero aquí estamos hablando de amor y sentimientos, de nada sirve el razonamiento y, obviamente, de nada sirvió aquí.

En un comienzo todo fue bien, más que eso, era perfecto. Los novios se fueron de luna de miel y por primera vez en todos esos años el trío se separó, y aún cuando fuera una separación temporal los tres lo sintieron de un modo muy extraño en su interior. Era como si les hubieran arrancado algo de si mismos.

Pero por desgracia (y como odiosamente era de suponer), eso no duró y fue ésta la segunda vez que su corazón se rompió. Porque Esme buscaba el amor por una razón que su cerebro no captaba pero su alma conocía perfectamente. Deseaba sentirse amada desde más allá de un amor fraternal, deseaba poder entregar su corazón, marcado por una herida, a alguien especial, a alguien que la aceptara y la cuidara así como ella cuidaría de él. Ansiaba encontrar la pieza del puzzle que faltaba, la que la completaría en una creación perfecta.

Y creyó haberlo hecho. Y se equivocó.

El amor nunca fue tal, cariño posiblemente si, pero el cariño no era suficiente para reprimir otros impulsos… como los celos, por ejemplo. Celos porque esa joven de cabellos como caramelo no le pertenecía por completo, porque su corazón era ocupado en gran parte por sus amigos y su restante familia.

Ahora me gustaría que alguien me explicase a mí el significado de la estúpida palabra "pertenencia". Es decir, las personas no pertenecen a nadie, una persona elige estar con otra, nada más. Un papel no convierte a una en objeto personal de la otra. Es absolutamente ridículo, pero asquerosamente cierto en la mente de algunas personas. Y Jason era una de _esas_ personas.

Lamentablemente no soy capaz de describir correctamente el dolor de Esme, pero creo que soy capaz de aventurarme a decir que fue aquí cuando sus ideas comenzaron a cambiar. Cuando la idea del suicidio comenzó a volverse seductora en lugar de estrambótica y repugnante.

¿Solo por un marido idiota pensarán? Créanme, si hubiera sido solamente un marido idiota ella no se hubiera dejado avasallar.

Primero el maltrato fue solo psicológico y verbal. Cuando no la ignoraba la insultaba. Pero pronto esto pareció no bastar para descargar su ira, al parecer pensaba que _su_ mujer no comprendía que era de _su propiedad_ y de nadie más. Así comenzó el maltrato físico. Pequeños golpes y cachetadas al comienzo, que pronto se tornaron en violentos arrebatos y abusos. Si, la tomaba contra su voluntad, la violaba. Según su primitivo diccionario mental la _marcaba_ como _suya_.

De poco servían las lágrimas y súplicas, si acaso solo para aumentar la ira del momento. Golpe tras golpe, violación tras violación, vejación tras vejación… día tras día…

Corazón roto, alma muerta, cuerpo torturado.

Lo juro, cada vez que repaso esta escalofriante historia que es _real_ odio ser hombre, odio saberme igual (en cuanto al género) a calañas como ese tipo, que más que hombre era monstruo, bestia. Y si, deja de mirar así las letras, no te has equivocado, soy hombre.

En fin.

Esme estaba más allá de los límites. No solo la idea del suicidio la seducía sino que la llamaba a gritos y ya ni siquiera estaban sus amados amigos para traerla al camino de la cordura. ¿Qué por qué? Porque no tenían ni la más remota idea de por lo que su amiga/hermana de la infancia estaba pasando, y créanme, cuando la noticia les llegó (demasiado tarde ya), palabras como indignación, impotencia, odio, rabia, culpa y una larga lista, se les quedaron cortas. Un vampiro hubiera parecido un lindo corderito en comparación con la furia de ambos.

A pesar de todo, aquí no es donde comienza el inicio de esta historia, no. Es cierto, ella acariciaba la idea del suicidio como método para escapar, pero en ese momento no la tocó.

Es contradictorio e irónico, ¿no? Que la chica que siempre demostrara firmemente la postura que rechazaba tal acción pues era cobarde, de pronto la ansiara más que al aire que, con dificultad, le llegaba a los pulmones a través de sus varias cortillas rotas. Aquí fue cuando ella comprendió su propia estupidez. Es decir, la idiotez de haber subestimado las situaciones que llevaban a los suicidas a convertirse en tales. El error en el que había caído por haber creído que comprendía perfectamente lo que ellos pasaban y haberlos creídos débiles y sin personalidad.

Ahora, cuando ella misma se encontraba en una situación de la magnitud que tenía, lo comprendía. Si que lo hacía. No había dejado de pensar que era una cobardía, pero le tentaba la idea de tirar todo a la mierda y huir lejos del dolor y el constante miedo.

Pero no podía.

¿Razón?

Una.

Y la llevaba en su vientre. Esa era su razón y crecía allí, esparciendo una extraña sensación por su cuerpo. Creía recordar se llamaba paz.

Cuando Jason se enteró se enfureció aún más que siempre, mas no la tocó. Descargó su furia contra lo primero que tuvo a mano y que no fuera su esposa y sin más se fue.

Esta actitud casi la entiendo menos que los golpes. Si la violaba salvajemente todas las noches, sin descaro ni protección alguna. ¿Qué se esperaba el tipo? Una mujer es una mujer y me temo que los niños todavía no nacen por acción y gracia divinas, se necesita de dos.

El punto importante de esto es que, durante cierto tiempo, el maltrato se limitó solamente al terreno verbal. Lo cual traicionó las esperanzas de Esme. Creyó que tal vez la mente de su esposo cambiaría gracias a que ella esperaba un hijo suyo. Y es que en el fondo de su corazón roto, aún quedaba un pequeño rescoldo de aquel amor, un leve rastro, pero dadas las circunstancias era un enorme milagro que esa imitación de hombre no merecía.

Pero como dije, fue solo durante cierto tiempo, de modo que con una última y brutal golpiza todo, las esperanzas y la vida, se desvanecieron en más de un sentido: Las estúpida pero terca esperanza de que el esposo pudiera amarla nuevamente (y como si mereciera tal cosa, santo Dios, que mujer más tonta), y la esperanza de una nueva vida. La vida que renacía en el pecho de Esme y, lo peor de todo, la vida que cobijaba en su vientre.

Un momento y todo se desvaneció, desapareció.

Por supuesto que ella no se enteró de esto hasta mucho después ya que el último ataque había sido tan brutal que casi había acabado con ella misma. Pues claro, no se había protegido intentando, en vano, proteger su vientre.

Lo bueno, si es que puede ser llamado así, es que el maldito se dio a la fuga y que Carlisle y Cathy se enteraron de todo, por lo que inmediatamente estuvieron junto a su amiga… la cual a pesar de estar viva (a duras penas debo añadir) no parecía estar presente.

Cada persona es diferente en muchos e incontables sentidos. Cada una soporta cosas frente a las que otra sucumbiría. Y cada persona tiene un límite establecido de veces que puede incorporarse para seguir adelante.

Y los límites de Esme se habían roto mucho tiempo atrás.

Debido a la falta de sus amigos, había encontrado en su bebé un motivo para continuar respirando día a día, pero incluso esto le había sido arrebatado. ¿Qué le quedaba ahora? Cada uno de ustedes, lectores, puede salir con una respuesta diferente, pero nuestra joven protagonista no encontraba nada, pues si le quedaba algo ella no lo veía, eso era seguro.

Hacía tiempo que la vida había perdido el sentido, había ignorado la dulce llamada a terminar con tal existencia, mas ahora estaba dispuesta a acudir a esa llamada que nuevamente rondaba su cabeza. Solo necesitaba fuerzas y un segundo de distracción. Ambas se las daría el tiempo así que solo le quedaba esperar y tener, por última vez, paciencia.

Eso hizo. De modo que, finalmente, el día esperado para ella llegó. Carlisle y Cathy habían salido a comer prometiendo que volverían pronto. Su doctor, para sorpresa de muchos, era precisamente él, Carlisle, así que él no era problema. Y la enfermera había tenido que salir de urgencia. Nadie desconfiaba de la salud mental de Esme ya que ella jamás había dejado transparentar sus verdaderos pensamientos en sus conversaciones y expresiones, así que no era tan raro que la hubieran dejado sola. Había pasado otras veces, pero en aquellas sus fuerzas eran muy pocas, ahora, meses después, las cosas eran diferentes.

Con cuidado y lentamente se escabulló del hospital. Un pequeño hospital en una pequeña ciudad. Consecuencia: sin demasiada vigilancia.

Irónicamente disfrutó de su "_paseo"_ y de la sensación efímera de ser libre, de estar en contacto con la naturaleza, aunque ésta fuera bastante accidentada y rocosa. Caminó sin preocuparse, tenía tiempo y lo sabía, ya que a nadie se le ocurriría buscarla a donde iba, su lugar de descanso…

...el abismo en cuyo borde estaba parada ahora.

No era exageradamente alto, pero la caída era accidentada, además el cuerpo humano era demasiado frágil, un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y adiós. Contaba con ello.

No sabría decirte por que lo hizo, si como plegaria o simple contemplación, pero en ese instante Esme levantó los ojos al cielo, el cual le devolvió el reflejo de su color azulado a sus ojos marrones, los cuales chispearon brevemente, cual desafío.

Luego… su cuerpo desapareció de la vista…

Y ahora definitivamente hemos vuelto al comienzo. Pero me temo, querido lector, que no hemos llegado al final definitivo de esta historia. No, no voy a describir su funeral, eso sería _demasiado_ doloroso para _mí_.

¿Qué quien soy y que pinto yo en esta historia? Era hora que te lo preguntarás la verdad.

Yo soy el médico cirujano de cabecera que se encarga de la paciente que responde (o respondería de estar consciente) al nombre de Esme Platt Evenson.

Supongo que te estarás preguntando a que rayos me estoy refiriendo si ella se suicidó, ¿me equivoco? Pues te diré que ella _intentó_ suicidarse. Ya, ya, no me mires con esa cara, que no soy yo quien decide el destino de las personas ¿sabes?

En fin. Esme si se lanzó por el acantilado, pero no murió. Aunque estuvo a un pelo _muy_ fino de hacerlo. Fue gracias a un testigo que la vio que pudimos llegar a tiempo y salvarle la vida. Actualmente su estado es muy delicado, los daños en su cuerpo fueron enormes y devastadores, pero si sobrevive probablemente logre recuperarse casi por completo. De lo que no estoy tan seguro es de la magnitud del daño que recibió su cerebro, porque que lo recibió... lo recibió.

El precio de su acción ha sido y es muy caro, y también es posible que jamás salga del coma. Pero a mí el tiempo ya no me importa. Me he dado cuenta de que he sido un reverendo y total imbécil y ahora pago el precio de mi estupidez.

¿Es que _aún_ no lo entiendes? Yo amo a esta mujer con toda mi alma y mi corazón, desde siempre ha sido así pero nunca me atreví a confesárselo por miedo a su rechazo y a perder lo más valioso para mí. Y ahora, patético de mí, solo puedo hablarle a su cuerpo inanimado por las drogas y un parálisis del que tal vez nunca salga. Aún así le digo cada día y cada noche lo mucho que la amo y que si me bendiciera con su despertar yo la amaría, cuidaría y protegería como siempre supe ella quiso.

_¡¡Esme Anne Platt Evenson__ te amo con todo mí ser y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que estés a mi lado!! ¡¡Lo juro como que me llamo Carlisle Cullen!!_

_

* * *

_

**¿Me dejan un review? *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**


End file.
